


Moriarty's phone call

by I_try_to_write



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Phone Call, based on show, what really happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_try_to_write/pseuds/I_try_to_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who called Jim in the first episode of season 2? Pretty convenient timing that he got a phone call right before Sherlock was going to shoot the bomb, don't you think? It wasn't just some random person who called him; it was Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moriarty's phone call

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan-fiction I'd ever written, and now looking back at it years later I can't bring myself to read it. It's probably written very poorly, so sorry in advance. I'm too lazy to read through it and edit it, and if I did I would probably just delete this...  
> Thanks to Spiffywordplay for helping edit this for me. Also the actual quotes from the episode are in bold.

Sherlock is standing with his back to Moriarty, glancing from John to the direction of the snipers. 

"You can’t be allowed to continue, you just can’t." Moriarty smirks. "I would try to convince you, but... Everything I have to say has already crossed your miiind," he sings with confidence since he knows Sherlock Holmes is going to die.

John nods very discreetly to Sherlock to give him the 'okay' for whatever he was planning.

“Probably my answer has crossed yours, “ Sherlock says and turns around to point his gun at confident psycho in front of them. After a few seconds he lowers his gun, without breaking his eye contact with Moriarty until the end to make sure he is pointing his gun directly at the bomb; the same bomb he had just taken off of John and slung across the tiled floor before Moriarty came back into the room declaring he had changed his mind.

They wait, staring at each other. Sherlock thought ‘John and I are not going to die without taking Moriarty with us.’ Sherlock didn't want to die that night, nor did he want John to die, but he was willing to take the chance, and he knew John was too from the nod he had given him. He knew that this was the only way to end this war. He knew that there was no other way unless the circumstances changed. What Sherlock didn’t know was that there was a sniper who couldn't just let Moriarty die like this. 

Sebastian Moran couldn’t lose Jim; he was the only person in his life to tell him he was good enough, the only person to show respect and liking to him instead of telling him he was useless. He couldn't lose that, even if it meant being chewed out later for not sticking to the plan. If he took a shot at either Sherlock or John, Sherlock might get a shot at the bomb before he died.  
‘Think, think, think!’ Sebastian thought to himself… Then it came to him: He would call Jim, causing confusion among them. Then he would tell him to call them off and they would get Sherlock and his little pet another time when it was safer. Sebastian pulled out his phone, careful to keep his gun’s laser pointed at Sherlock.

Moriarty’s phone rings, playing his favorite 1978's song ‘Stayin’ Alive’ by the Bee Gees. Sherlock quickly glances at John seeing he is just as confused as he is.

“Do you mind if I get that?” Moriarty asks with irritation as if he was on a date and his phone rang.

“Oh, no, please… You've got the rest of your life," Sherlock mocks still holding his gun towards the bomb.

“Hello?” Moriarty asked looking confused and a bit irritated. He knew who it was; it was Sebastian, his best and favorite sniper. He new it was him because he had set his phone to play that song when Seb called because he hated the Bee Gees after that car trip he went on with Jim, that's a whole other story though. Anyway he wasn't going to let Sherlock know that he knew who was calling; the less Sherlock understood the better. He mocked a confused face to show Sherlock he was confused, which wasn't too hard considering he didn't know why Seb was calling anyway. 

“Boss look, you can’t do this…” Sebastian coaxes, whispering so no one hears him through the echo of the room.

Moriarty looks up at the snipers' nest, putting on a face as if he is thinking about something so he doesn’t tip off Sherlock. He listens to the phone.

“Yes of course it is, what do you want?” Moriarty makes up, copying the beginning of last time an unknown number called him.

“What is the point of killing them if you’re going to die too? The whole reason we did this was so that you wouldn't be bored. So why should we end it here like this? I'm sure we can come up with more ways to mess with him now that we really knows what makes him tick. Let's not end this just yet. Let's come up with another plan that can get at everyone he cares about." 

Moriarty mouths ‘sorry’ to Sherlock while listening to Sebastian. Sherlock mouths ‘oh, it’s fine’ in response. Moriarty spins back around.

“SAY THAT AGAIN!” he shouts, excited about the new plan, but playing it off as anger. He wanted to keep Sherlock as confused as he could- only because it was fun, really.. ‘What was it to him anyway?’ he thought. 

Sherlock’s arm wavers a bit in the shock of Moriarty yelling into his phone, then he looked confusingly back at the man. 'What is happening? One second we were about to kill each other, and now he's yelling into his phone? Something has changed his mind..or someone,' he thought.

“I'm sure you can come up with something great, boss,” Seb says quietly and quickly.

“Say that again and know that if you’re lying to me, I will find you and I will ssskiiin you," Moriarty says, thinking quickly, with a hand jester of an 'okay' sign for Seb to continue talking, but he is careful not to tip off Sherlock.

“We can plan another way to kill him, especially since now we know how he plays more than we did before,” he says.

Moriarty listens while Sherlock and John look at each other with confusion and concern, then back at criminal.

“Oih,” Moriarty says then lowers his phone and takes several steps toward Sherlock and John. He stops where the bomb is, hoping Sherlock sees the expression on his face that has turned from confidence to debate and thought about something important. He hopes Sherlock sees that killing them no longer interests him.

“Sorry… Wrong day to die,” he says to Sherlock with a look of deep thought still on his face, but no more thought of decision; he knew what he was going to do.

“Oh, did you get a better offer?” Sherlock asks wondering what the person on the phone said to make him change his mind.

Moriarty looks down at his phone again. "You’ll be hearing from me Sherlock.” he says with a final turn to leave.

Sherlock raises his other hand to his gun as he watches him walk to the exit door, prepared to kill him if this is some sort of trick.

Moriarty brings his phone back to his ear. "So if you have what you say you have, I’ll make you rich...if you don’t, I will make you into shoes," he says walking towards the exit. Just as he reaches the door he snaps his fingers to call off the snipers and the red dots disappear from Sherlock and John. 

Sebastian thinks about what he has just done; if he can’t help to make a plan to mess with Sherlock again then he is dead meat, although it shouldn’t be that hard. Seb was rather clever and he knew Jim was fond of him, so he didn’t fear the threat of being made into shoes.

Jim leaves Sherlock and John quite confused about what just happened, happy that he was such a good actor, and quite happy that Seb cared about his game. He had never had anyone stop him from almost killing himself before, but then again he had always almost killed himself when he was alone. Seb had walked in on him holding a knife to his left wrist once and stopped him. That was another reason why he choose Stay'in Alive as Seb's ringtone, he actually wanted him to stay alive. As soon as he became conscience of his thoughts he stopped himself. 'I can't be thinking like this, I will become like them; the ordinary people.' he thought with disgust at his thoughts of love and caring. 

Then he thought about what Seb said; that it was pointless to kill them if he was going to die too. That was the part Moriarty most disagreed about, as long as he rid the world of Sherlock Holmes, he didn’t care who was left in it.


End file.
